See You Tonight
by Lekta
Summary: Catwoman goes to Batman for help. ONE SHOT


**Author's Notes: I looked at my fanfics and realized that I don't have one single Batman/Catwoman fanfic, shame on me! I know these two are meant to be together, I mean they have a kid for goodness sakes! Their marriage didn't exactly work out but can you actually imagine the Bat, being the daddy figure AND actually keeping a woman. Not gonna happen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catwoman or Batman**

Raw, unadultered pain. That was what she felt. It had been a run-of-the-mill day, she had robbed three banks and avoided being captured by the police and defeated the Bat. She had found a gang in the alleyway, attacking a defenseless woman. She smiled wickedly and jumped down.

Normally, her senses were right on target but with so many people attacking her she was a little off. That was all he needed though, one of the men stabbed her in the stomach while she was preoccupied.

Angrily, Catwoman took him out and holding a hand to her wound she leapt away. She didn't go that far away though, blood was pouring from the wound, dripping down her black leather catsuit. It marked her hands, staining them. Catwoman sank to the ground, wearily.

'I can't go home, I can't go the hospital...I can't stay here...' She thought, desperately trying to block out the pain. It was getting to her, trying to make her stop. Catwoman refused though, she was a fighter, she would never be helpless again. Painfully, she rose, her body was starting to shake. She shakily, walked to the edge of the roof. Seeing the familiar, sleek black Batmobile, Catwoman swallowed her pride. He was a hero, he couldn't turn her away. Besides, she would probably die if she didn't get help, a cat only had so many lives.

The Batmobile turned the corner. Catwoman took a great shuddering breath and started running as fast as she could after the Batmobile. It was fast and Catwoman wasn't in prime condition, the stab woundstung like hell and she didn't need to look to know that it was bleeding profusely. The Batmobile moved out of the city and into a shaded, private forest. Catwoman was lagging behind, the more she moved, the more the wound burned, stung and throbbed.

The Batmobile sped up and was drivning straight into a mountain. The Selina Kyle in Catwoman was protesting but Catwoman didn't listen to her rational side. The mountain opened up at the bottom and a secret room was revealed, Catwoman sped up using most of her strength in her leap into the secret room. She stumbled and fell, lying face down. Everything hurt, she couldn't move. Her entire body felt like lead, it was like gravity was attempting to press her into the ground.

"Catwoman?" a husky voice said. Catwoman tried to raise her head, to make some seductive comment but her whole body hurt too much. She heard the swish of his cape as he walked closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked, coldly.

' I'm starting to wonder that myself ' Catwoman thought. She tried to answer but it just hurt too much to breathe. All that she could manage was a few ragged breaths. Afraid that she would be denied help and finally after being so cocky about her nine lives, Catwoman was scared. She had fought all the time in life and death situations but this was different. She was scared of dying, scared of giving up. She had been fighting for so long, it terrified her to resume her normal life.

Batman came closer to her, Catwoman could see his feet through the haze her eyes seemed to view. He leaned down and gently turned her over onto her back. She looked up into his face and saw worry and maybe...fear... Deciding that she was just imagining the emotionless vigilante showing emotion.

"Alfred!" Batman hollered, "Come here! Quick!" He hollered. Catwoman was floating in between conciousness and unconciousness. The British butler, hustled into the room.

"Dear me! What happened here?" Alfred said.

"I don't know, it looks like a stab wound." Batman carefully picked up Catwoman and laid her down on the metallic slab. Alfred prepped an IV while Batman began to cut away at Catwoman's leather costume. The stab wound was extremly bloody and very deep, almost as if the knife had made a complete circle in her skin. He noticed her sharp intake of breath when he touched the wound. Dabbing a cloth covered in disenfectant. Catwoman hissed in pain, her eyes were moist. Reaching towards her face, he had the undeniable urge to take off her mask. He was about to touch her mask.

"...please...don't...please..." Catwoman wheezed. Her voice was soft and her breathing ragged. He nodded and set to work on stitching up her stab wound. Alfred had placed the IV into Catwoman's arm and Batman knew she was fighting to stay awake. The medication was beginning to take effect.

"You can relax, you know. You're safe here." Batman said soothingly. Catwoman tried to laugh but it turned into a dry cough.

"...I can only...trust...one...person...Me" Catwoman said. Batman raised his eyebrow.

"Then why did you come here?"

"...don't know..."

Batman nodded and continued to work in silence. Soon he was finished the job, putting a large bandage over the stitches. Finally, after Catwoman realized that the job was done, sheallowed herself to succumb to the drug. Her eyes drooped shut and her breathing became deep and even. Batman only looked at her. He pulled a blanket over her and kissed her cheek. It was protected by her leather cat mask, but it didn't matter. He had felt the heat of her skin and wished desperately to kiss her. He was leaning, dangerously close to her slightly parted lips but he lost the courage.

Shaking his head he walked out of the Batcave and into his bedroom where he lay awake thinking of the elusive, seductive, dazzling being that was the Catwoman. He tossed and turned all night, finally it was morning. Throwing off the covers, he slipped into the Batcave not caring that Catwoman would know that he was Bruce Wayne. But instead of a slumbering Catwoman on the metal slab there was a note. Bruce picked it up.

**Bats,**

**Thanks for the care. I heal fast. A cat is always on the move. Banks to steal from, money to roll in. **

**See you later tonight, I'll be waiting.**

**Meow**

Shaking his head, he put the note in his pocket and went to have breakfast.

**Author's Notes: Well, hoped you liked it! Please review! I dislike flames, they make me cry...**


End file.
